Back to My Babyhood
by bluerose06
Summary: Meta Knight helps Kirby in fighting another Demon beast, that can make almost anything disappear. However, as Meta Knight tries to protect Kirby, He gets hit, changing him...let's just say...bottles and Pacifiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and Gals! So I had this idea some time ago, and well, I hope it turns out like I plan it to :) Yes, it's a Kirby story, based on the anime, but I'll be using the names in English, just cause I'm more used to it like that! Also, Meta Knight will be using his wings, eve though he doesn't in the anime :DThis story will take place before Nightmare was defeated. Hope there are still some Kirby readers out there XD And...well...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters!**

It was a clear sunny day in Dreamland. Birds chirped in the sky, and everything was calm, like usual. Up on a hill stood a castle, which belonged to the Popstar king, Dedede. On the courtyard of the castle, two friends were playing, as usual, while one figure sat and leaned against a tree, writing in her journal.

"Kick the ball to me, Kirby!" Tuff called out to the pink ball, Kirby.

"POYO!" Kirby said as he chased after the ball. He stopped it, and kicked it. However, he didn't kick it in the direction Tuff was at.

"Aww Kirby! Not again! Why does this always happen?" Tuff huffed. "You really should learn how to kick right." He chased after the ball and kicked it back to Kirby.

Kirby stopped it with his foot, and kicked the ball again. Once again, it went in the wrong direction.

"KIRBY!"

Kirby winced at his name. He couldn't understand why most of the time, the ball wouldn't go in the direction he wanted, even though he aimed. "Poyo."

Tuff just shook his head. "Look, Kirby, if you really want me to keep playing with you, then kick it right! It's no fun to have to chase the ball every single time!"

The figure that had been leaning against the tree closed her journal and stood up. "Tuff, don't talk to Kirby like that. You know that Kirby is trying his best to play with you."

"Yeah, well someone should fix him, 'cause he isn't doing a very good job at 'doing his best'."

"TUFF! Don't say that! Kirby is only a baby! He'll learn how to kick right when he's a little older!"

"Well he should grow up sooner!"

"If you want to play with someone older, then go play with your other friends!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine! Kirby never wanted to play with you in the first place anyways! Come on, Kirby. I'll play something else with you!...Kirby...?"

Tiff had turned to leave, but she noticed Kirby wasn't going. He was staring at the ball. So Tuff just wanted him to kick better? He could do it. He would show Tuff that he wasn't so much of a baby as he thought he was. Kirby took a few steps back, then ran towards the ball as fast as his feet would let him. He kicked the ball, and sent it straight up into the air...

…...only to have it land on one of the castles balconies.

"POOYO!" Kirby shrieked in alarm.

"Aww great! Now look what you did, Kirby. Now I'll have to go find it in the castle! Better yet, YOU go find it, and call me once you find it so I can go and play with my other friends who know how to play!" Tuff turned around and marched away.

Tiff made an irritated sound, and shook her head. Kirby just looked at the floor. He tried his best, but he only made Tuff angry. Why did he always get angry at him?

"Don't be sad, Kirby," Tiff said, still looking at Tuff walk away. "You know how he is. But he loves playing with you. I mean, if he didn't, he wouldn't play with you almost everyday."

"Poyo..." Kirby repeated.

"What is the matter?" A familiar voice from above asked. Kirby and Tiff turned to see Meta knight, with his cape wrapped around him, standing on one of the castle's balconies

"Oh hi, Meta Knight!" Tiff greeted. "It's just that Tuff is always getting angry at Kirby for one thing, or another. Today Tuff got mad at Kirby, because Kirby kicked the ball away from him many times, and Tuff got tired and angry at that. Can't he just see that Kirby is just a baby. Babies don't always do everything right! It takes time for them to get better!"

The knight's eyes flashed green. "Tuff is still a little child, and children seem to get impatient a lot, when they want things done right. But I'm sure he knows that Kirby is still very young. I'm sure he doesn't mean to get mad." He turned to walk away, but first, he said, "I think I have something you lost, Kirby."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight walked away, and came back holding a very familiar ball.

Kirby's eyes lit up. "Poyo!" He cheered, and began to hop up and down. Meta Knight chuckled very softly, and threw the ball down. He watched his student chase after it, and trip a couple of times. As Meta Knight watched Kirby, he smiled behind his mask. His eyes even glowed slightly blue. His mind wandered back to when he was a child. He couldn't remember, based on the fact that he had been sleeping the whole time, but he couldn't help but wonder, how would it have been if he had awakened early like Kirby. Would he have been this playful? Who would have taught him how to fight? Would he have even survived? Would anyone have wanted to take care of him?

"POYO!" Kirby screamed. Meta Knight snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see the ball flying towards him. However, he didn't react quickly enough, and the ball hit him square on the face...er...mask, making him fall backwards. It was a bit embarrassing, because he NEVER got hit so easily like that.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff screamed, although there really wasn't much to be worried about. Meta Knight moaned, and stood up. That actually hurt a bit. Who knew that his student could kick so hard?

"Poyo!" Kirby said again, and inhaled air to float up to Meta Knight, to see if he was okay. When Meta Knight saw Kirby, he said, "Yes, Kirby, I'm fine. I just...wasn't paying attention."

Kirby brought a hand to his face as if thinking. Meta Knight shook his head.

"Never mind," he said, and patted Kirby's head. "But I'm fine, there's nothing to be worried about. It was just a soccer ball that hit me."

Kirby squealed in relief, and hugged Meta Knight. Meta Knight tensed up.

"Erm...y-yes, okay...Kirby...a hug wasn't necessary...but...thanks..." He patted his student's head, hoping he would let go. But Kirby didn't.

"Kirby, I really need to go do something right now..." The old warrior said. Kirby let go of his mentor.

"I'll see you later for training, in the usual place." With that, Meta Knight left. Kirby grabbed the ball, and jumped off the balcony, hoping Tiff wanted to play with him.

00000000000000000000000000

"I need a demon beast now!" Meta knight heard King Dedede say as he walked across the hallway. Meta Knight rolled his eyes. _Another one? But he just ordered one yesterday! _Meta Knight thought. He sighed, and peeked through the door, which was slightly open.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, surprising the old warrior a bit. He sighed again. Well, if he couldn't see, at least he could hear.

"What kind do you want, your majesty?" A man on the Television, known as Customer Service, said.

"I need one that will make Kirby disappear! That will make him exist no longer!"

"But, isn't that what you've been trying to do with all the other monsters?"

"Yeah, but I mean...one shot...and BAM! Kirby no longer exists. Do you have something like that?"

"Yes, I think I have the perfect monster that fits that description..."

Meta Knight froze. So if Kirby got hit once...he was gone...The knight leaned in closer to the door to hear more. He could hear the king's laughter.

"Send it over, right away!" King Dedede said.

"You sure?" Customer Service questioned.

"How dare you question me!" The king growled. "Besides! If I weren't sure, would I be ordering?"

"No, but-"

"Then hurry up! Send it over already!"

"Okay, sire, just remember to be careful what you wish for..."

The lights dimmed, and the room got dark. Meta Knight couldn't see this, of course, but he could hear the machine working. Then he heard a terrible roar.

The demon beast floated out of the transporter. It was a cloudy, foggy looking, diamond shaped beast, with two large, red sinister eyes. Two arms stuck out it's sides, each hand holding an orb-like object that glowed an eerie blue.

"Meet Eradicator!" Customer Service says happily.

"Eradicator? What's that supposed to mean?" King Dedede asked, scratching his head.

"It means destroyer. It is meant to destroy, but if you just don't want Kirby to exist any longer, just tell it to zap him with its laser, and BAM! Bye bye Kirby!"

The chubby king laughed. "I like that! But, how exactly does that 'no-more-exsisting' thing work?"

"Well, by firing a beam at Kirby, it will subtract this many years..." The man on the television screen grabbed a paper and pencil and wrote something on the paper. He then showed it to the king. Ddedede's jaw dropped.

"THAT MANY?!"

"Yes, that many, from Kirby. Since he hasn't lived that long, he will disappear, as if he had never been born. However, subtract Kirby's age from this number, and that gives you the number of years in which he will be born again."

King Dedede was no good at math, but he did know how to subtract 1 from any number. He suddenly laughed again. "I won't even be around the next time that puffball is born! Nobody will! YEAH! No more problems for me!" The king laughed again, and turned off the television screen.

Meta Knight still stood outside the door, listening for something. Instead it was all quiet. Then suddenly, "Alright, Eradicator! Let's go get Kirby once and for all!"

The Knight quickly hid behind a Dedede statue, just as the Demon Beast hovered out the door. Meta Knight looked at it. It gave out an aura unlike anything else did. He knew that he had to warn Kirby about this beast. He had to make sure that Kirby didn't get hit by the beam Customer Service was talking about, because, when Kirby was born again, who knew where he would land this time. And what if he landed early just like he had here? Who would take care of him? Would there be someone as nice as the Cappies to let Kirby stay on their land? Who would teach him how to fight, since he wouldn't be around anymore?

But if Kirby landed when he wasn't a baby anymore...it would probably be okay...but...everyone would miss him for sure, when he's gone...Meta Knight knew he would, too. And not just that. Kirby was destined to defeat Nightmare. And that couldn't wait much longer. Who knew what damage Nightmare could to while Kirby was gone.

The knight peeked around the statue. Big mistake. The Beast scanned the area with red eyes, and just happened to scan the statue when Meta Knight was peering around it. It gave a horrible shriek, and it fired a beam from the blue orbs in its hands. Meta Knight gasped, and hid quickly behind the statue. Then, the statue began to disappear as soon as the beam touched it. Then, it was gone, revealing the Knight.

As soon as the first beam was fired, another beam escaped the orbs, hitting Meta Knight with a powerful force. Meta Knight gasped again. He fell slowly, and he closed his eyes.

_T-this is it..._He thought._ I didn't even get the chance to warn Kirby...Kirby...please be careful..._

He hit the floor with a soft thud. When he didn't feel himself disappearing, he opened his eyes. On the wall, was a hole that had the same shape as Meta Knight's mask.

The Demon Beast was angry now. It was about to fire another beam at the old warrior, until a voice stopped it.

"HEY! What are you doing?! Stop attacking my castle and go find Kirby!" King Dedede said angrily. Meta Knight took this chance to hide behind a bigger statue, when the beast wasn't looking. Dedede came out of his room with an angry face. The beast looked at him, then back at where Meta Knight once stood. It hissed angrily.

Confused, Dedede asked, "Huh? What are you looking and hissing at?" The Demon didn't reply. It simply went down the hallway, in the other direction, in search of Kirby.

When the footsteps of the king died down, Meta Knight glanced around the statue. The two were gone. Meta Knight's eyes turned green. SO the beam didn't affect him...because it hit his mask...and his mask caused the beam to bounce back...and his mask is made of metal...so...if he can get something made out of metal so Kirby can protect himself...then he should be okay!

A loud rumble caused the knight to snap out of his thoughts. Then, he ran off. He had to tell Kirby about the Demon Beast first, so that Kirby could know to avoid those beams. Then, he would find something for Kirby to protect himself with.

00000000000000000000000000

"See, Kirby? You finish drawing Tuff with one final curve on his shoe...there!" Tiff said, and held up a picture of Tuff. Kirby squealed in glee. He just loved how Tiff drew. The pink puffball grabbed another sheet of paper, and began to try to draw Tuff. He hoped that Tuff would accept the drawing as an apology for making him mad.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo," Kirby sang as he drew. Tiff giggled. After about a minute, Kirby held up his picture of Tuff proudly.

"Wow, Kirby! This is beautifully drawn!" Tiff said. This was, of course s lie. Kirby had made one part of Tuff's face wider than the other part. One hand was like the size of his whole self, and the other one as big as a ladybug. His hair was messily drawn, and the shoes were different sizes. But, all in all, you could still tell that it was Tuff.

"I'm sure Tuff will like it!" Tiff said, and smiled at the young warrior. Kirby gave a cheerful, "Poyo!"

Suddenly, a loud blast from somewhere startled the two.

"What was that?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo..." Kirby replied.

"Come on, I think we should go inside the castle. That was probably thunder."

"No cloupoyo," Kirby said and pointed at the sky. It was true. There were no clouds.

"L-let's just go inside, just in case." She grabbed Kirby's arm, and he grabbed his drawing.

"Tiff, Kirby, stop!" A voice shouted down at them. They turned up to see Meta Knight, standing on another balcony, one closer to the ground. He jumped off, and landed gracefully on the gound.

"Inside the castle, there is a demon beast," The Knight warned them. "As usual, it's after Kirby. But there is one problem. It fires beams from two orbs on its hands. If anything, or anyone gets hit by those beams, then they disappear, for a very long time."

Tiff gasped. Kirby put on his brave face, and was about to get out of Tiff's grip, until she grasped his arm harder.

"NO Kirby!" She scolded. "You can't go out and fight that thing! What if you get hit by one of those beams?"

"There is one exception, however," Meta Knight continued. "When it hits metal, the beam bounces off. So maybe if we could find some metal for Kirby to protect himself with, then maybe he could fight. At least his front."

"But won't metal be too heavy for Kirby?"

"Not if it's not too thick."

She pondered for a moment. "Say, isn't your mask metal?"

Meta Knight took a step back. "Y-yes, but-"

"Then could you let Kirby use it? Please, Meta Knight?"

The Knight sweatdropped. "I-I...I mean, it's not that I don't want to help Kirby...but-"

"Come on! We've all seen your face before! There's no need to hide it now!"

"I...I think I have another mask in my room...it's not that big, and not that heavy. Kirby could put it on to protect himself. Tiff, can you please go and get it? Just knock on the door, and tell Sword and Blade what you need. Don't tell them what's going on, though.I should stay here to protect Kirby."

Tiff put her hands on her hips and sighed. Then she ran off to go get the mask. Meta Knight turned to face Kirby.

"Kirby!" He said. "I warn you, when you get the mask, never turn your back on the beast. That part will be exposed. I will help you fight this one this time."

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

Suddenly, the wall of the castle burst open. Behind the smoke, The two could see Eradicator. King Dedede came out through another direction, in his car, with Escargoon driving.

"Alright, Eradicator! Get Kirby! The little pink puffball!" The king ordered.

"This time, you're sure to win, your majesty!" Escargoon said. The two laughed.

Meta Knight stepped in front of Kirby. He took Galaxia out.

"Remember, Kirby...Be careful. Especially right now that you don't have any protection. I will try to protect you as much as I can. I hope Tiff comes soon..."

"Hey, Meta Knight! Move outta the way!" The king ordered the knight. He didn't move.

"Grr...fine! Have it your way! Eradicator, attack!"

The beast gave an awful shriek. Its red eyes glowed brighter, and it aimed fired a beam straight at the two puffballs. Meta Knight reacted quickly, and he grabbed Kirby to pull him out of the way. The beasts eyes narrowed.

Meta Knight put Kirby behind the fountain, and he charged at the Demon. He gave a short battle cry before slicing his sword at Eradicator. However, his sword just slid through, as if he were slicing through fog. The knight grunted.

Eradicator fired a beam at the fountain, making it disappear, and reveal a cowering Kirby. Meta Knight ran towards the fountain, and the beam hit his mask, bouncing off, and almost hitting the king's car.

"Woah! Watch it! Escargoon, I think It might be safer if we watch from the very top of the castle, don't you think?" Dedede told the snail.

"Alright, king!" Escargoon drove the car to park it, and the two went inside the castle to the highest balcony.

"Kirby! When the beam comes at you, try to dodge it, because I won't always be able to protect you!" Meta Knight panted.

"Poyo" Kirby confirmed. Meta Knight charged at the cloud once again, this time, aiming to hit it's orbs. He missed the first time, accidentally stabbing the wall. The second time, he hit one of the orbs, but his sword bounced off. His eyes glowed red.

Eradicator began to spin, faster and faster every second, spreading dark gray fog all around them. The fog also had a horrible smell, like smoke from burning rubber. Kirby began to cough.

"Poyo—cough—poyo!" The pink puffball cried. He couldn't see a thing. "Poyo! Poyo!" he called out. "Poyo! Met Knipoyo!"

"Kirby! Where are you, Kirby?!" Meta Knight called out.

"Poyo!"

"Kirby—gaah!" The old warrior cried out. Something had stung his arm. For a moment, he froze, thinking that maybe the beams had hit him. But he looked up in front of him, to see two, red eyes suddenly release a laser. It hit him on the side, giving him that same burning feeling. _Oh great, so it can fire lasers too? You've got to be kidding me ..._

"POYO!" Kirby yelled. The demon turned in the direction from where the scream had come from, and it fired a bunch of lasers from it's eyes.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby shrieked, running frantically all over the place. His little feet looked like a blur.

Meanwhile, the King and Escargoon were watching from the balcony.

"Hey! I can't see a thing! This fog is keeping me from watching!" Dedede complained. "Do something about it!" He roared at Escargoon. The snail cringed and quickly backed away, to avoid getting hit.

"Alright, alright!" He said. He ordered the Waddle Dee to come out, and fan the fog away. At first it didn't seem like it was working, but suddenly, the fog began to clear.

Meta Knight and the demon noticed this too. The Knight smiled behind his mask.

"KIRBY!" Tiff's voice came from behind the baby. The beast also turned towards Tiff. It hissed at her, and fired a beam at her. She screamed.

"TIFF!" Meta Knight shouted, and he began to run to her rescue, only to trip on an uneven mound of grass.

Tiff closed her eyes, and she raised the mask in front of her face for protection. It hit the mask, and the beam bounced off, hitting the demon's right arm, making the arm disappear, orb and all.

Astonished, she lowered the mask. A soft gasp escaped her lips. The beast looked at where it's arm had once been. It stared...and stared...and stared...until it's eyes glowed a deadly red, a red, unlike any other red. It roared. Knowing that Tiff was in trouble now, Meta Knight ran to her, and grabbed the mask. He then grabbed Tiff, and took her to safety, just as a laser burned where she had once been standing.

Meta Knight unleashed his wings, and took off into the air with Tiff. She gasped a little. She already knew that he had wings, but she had never flown like this before. Eradicator fired a series of lasers from its eyes. Meta Knight dodged them easily. He flew to a balcony of the castle, and set Tiff down there. His wings transformed back into a cape.

"Go, Tiff! Go back into the castle!" He ordered the girl. "The beast is angry at you right now, and he will want to get revenge on you. I will try to stop him, and get him angry at me, so that he won't try to get you. But I don't know if I will be able to do that. So go! And thank you!"

She nodded briefly, and turned to go. As she ran away, she shouted back, "And don't let anything happen to Kirby!"

Meta Knight leaped off the balcony, just in time to see the demon trying to make its way inside to find Tiff. The warrior focused all his energy into his soul. His sword began to glow. He raised his sword in the air, and sliced through the air, sending a sword beam at Eradicator. It hit its orb. The sword beam didn't slice off its hand, but it did cause a small crack on the orb. It froze, and then stared at the crack. It stared...and stared...and then it looked at Kirby, who was watching the beast with wide eyes.

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

Eradicator shrieked angrily. Kirby covered his ears. Meta Knight landed on the ground, and saw what was going on. The demon thought that Kirby cracked the orb.

"Kirby! Here!" Meta Knight shouted, and he threw the mask at the baby. Kirby caught it, and shielded himself with the mask, just as a beam came at him. Kirby cheered gleefully.

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile. Kirby actually looked a bit like him, only smaller.

The Waddle Dee had stopped fanning, because their arms got tired. The demon noticed this, and it began to spin again, sending the same fog all over the place.

"Hey! Waddle Dee! Stop being lazy and start fanning that fog away!" Dedede ordered a nearby Waddle Dee. It shook its head tiredly.

"Sire, I think it's best if they don't clear it. Can't you see that this prevents Kirby from seeing?" Escargoon told the king.

"Yeah, you're right!" Dedede said. "Okay Waddle Dee, you're dismissed!"

Kirby dodged a few lasers that came towards him. He began to panic again. It was getting harder to see. Maybe he could inhale some fog?

The puffball took off his mask briefly, and began to inhale the fog, but as soon as the fog entered his mouth, his eyes began to water. It tasted horrible! He spat it back out and put the mask back on. He looked around for Meta Knight, but all he could hear were grunts and shouts, and thuds. Then, something grabbed his arm!

He shouted out, only to hear a familiar voice. "Kirby! It's me!" Meta Knight said. Kirby could hear him taking heavy breaths. "There is no way to defeat it by weapon. Probably the only way, is that you must let it fire a beam at you from the orb on its hand. Then let it bounce off the mask, and hit Eradicator."

Kirby whimpered. "Yes, I know that you can hardly see anything, but there might be times when you have to fight this way. I will try to help you. But I'm going to leave you to mostly do the work."

Kirby whimpered again, and grabbed the older warriors cape. "Poyoscared..."

"Then you must face your fear. Get ready, Kirby. Don't worry, I won't leave your side!"

Eradicator fired a beam at Kirby. Kirby stood ready. It hit the mask with a force, knocking Kirby off his feet. Meta Knight quickly helped him up.

"Never stay down when a foe knocks you down!" He told Kirby. They parted when a laser came their way. It was hard to see through the fog, but the glowing red eyes gave the demon away. It's huge arm detached itself from the cloudy body, and hovered over Kirby, ready to pound him down. Kirby rolled out of the way, as the fist came down. Then the arm fired a beam from the orb. Kirby reflected it back at the arm, barely missing it.

"Very good Kirby! Just aim a little bit more!" Came the voice of meta Knight. The pink ball felt proud.

Suddenly, beam after beam came at Kirby. It became impossible to aim. Eradicator saw how the beams weren't doing anything to Kirby, so it fired another laser from it's eyes. This one, came so fast, and so powerful, that it shattered the baby's mask into many pieces, instead of melting it, and it knocked Kirby off his feet. Right after the laser, a beam was fired.

"NO! KIRBY!" The old Knight shouted. He jumped in front of the pink puffball to shield him from the beam.

The Knight smiled when he saw the beam bounce off. However, why did that beam look skinnier than the rest?

His question was answered when an icy feeling came to his side. Part of the beam had hit him. He gasped, and fell to the ground. His whole body felt frozen, and he couldn't move.

"Met KNIPOYO!" Kirby shouted. He shook his mentor, but he didn't move. "MET KNI! MET KNIPOYOOO!"

The cloud seemed to laugh, because a low humming like sound was heard. The arm attached itself back to the cloudy body. Kirby stared up at the eyes angrily. His anger subdued when he saw something blue in the fog begin to glow brighter. The demon was charging up a powerful beam.

Kirby took off his mentors mask, and got ready to shield himself with it. He stepped in front of Meta Knight.

The beam got bigger...and bigger...and bigger...until it was twice the size of Kirby. Then, it was fired.

Kirby put the mask on, and was almost thrown back by the force. He closed his eyes, trying not to fall over. Then, he heard a loud shriek.

When the attack was over, Kirby opened his eyes, to see the demon beast's eyes wide open. The orb cracked into a million pieces, and the beast exploded. Kirby fell on the ground, panting hard, even though he didn't move around much. He took off the mask, and faced his teacher, who had his mouth slightly open, and eyes wide open.

"Met Knipoyo!" Kirby screamed again. Tears came to his eyes. He was scared, but at the same time, confused. Why wasn't Meta Knight disappearing, like he had said they would?

"Meta Knight!" Tiff shouted through the fog. She had been watching from the balcony outside of her room, and when the fog began to come up, she began to get worried. When she heard Kirby shout Meta Knight's name, she knew that something was wrong, so she came running.

"Poyo! Tifpoyo!" Kirby shouted, so Tiff could know where they were at.

"Hey, I don't hear any more fighting going on!" Dedede said. "Tell the Waddle Dee that I order them to fan the fog away again!" He told Escargoon.

Escargoon sighed, and told Waddle Doo to order his Waddle Dee to fan away the fog. Waddle Doo gave the command, and hundreds of Waddle Dee fanned the fog away with big fans.

Tiff reached Kirby and the knight. She hugged Kirby.

"Are you alright, Kirby?" She asked. Kirby nodded, and then pointed at Meta Knight. "Met Knipoyo..."

"Is Sir Meta Knight alright?!" Came Blade's voice from behind them. The fog was already almost cleared up, so it was easier to see.

"Sword...Blade...how did-?" Tiff began.

"When you asked for the mask, we kind of thought something was going on, but we shrugged it off. When we heard banging and stuff, we got suspicious. Then when we heard someone running down the hallway, and when you shouted Meta Knight's name, that's when we came rushing down here." Blade explained.

Sword went to Meta Knight, and knelt down. He touched his masters wrist to feel if it had a pulse. It did. "Meta Knight, sir, are you okay?" Meta Knight didn't respond.

Sword stood up. "He has a pulse...but this isn't good...We should get him to his room, and let him rest. If he's still like this tomorrow...then we'll take him to Dr. Yabui, even if that doctor doesn't help."

"How did this happen, Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Eradipoyo," Kirby said sadly. "Beam...Met Knipoyo..."

The girl gasped. "So you're saying that that beam Meta Knight was telling you to avoid, hit him?" Kirby nodded.

"But...why is he still here...?" She wondered.

Sword hoisted Meta Knight on his shoulder, and began to carry him back to their room. Kirby grabbed Meta Knight' s mask, which he had left on the floor, and ran after the knights.

00000000000000000000000000

The Waddle Dee were almost done fanning away the fog. Dedede stared anxiously at the floor below, waiting to see his Demon beast standing triumphantly. Instead, all he saw, was an empty scene below.

"Huh?!" The king asked. "S-so...who won?"

00000000000000000000000000

Sword put Meta Knight down on his bed. The white eyes continued to stare at nothing. It made the other four feel uncomfortable. Kirby went over to the bed, and put the mask on his mentor.

"So...Kirby, why don't you really tell us what happened, outside?" Blade said. Kirby looked at Meta Knight. He really didn't want to leave him, but it wasn't like they were going to leave the castle.

The four left the room, and Blade closed the door quietly. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Poyo. Poyo Tif poyo. Poyo poyo poyo. Poyo poyo mask poyo. Poyo beampoyo lasepoyo. Poyo tifpoyo mask. Poyo boom poyo. Met Knipoyo poyo. Mask Kirbpoyo. Poyo poyooo! Boom! Poyo! Swordpoyo bladpoyo Tifpoyo, Met Knipoyo poyo!" Kirby concluded, pointing at the door to Meta Knight's, Blade's, and Sword's rooms.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Um...yeah...sorry Kirby...but I didn't really understand you..." Blade admitted.

"Yeah...neither did I..." Sword said.

"Um, I'll tell you what I know," Tiff spoke. "I was outside with Kirby, helping him draw—"

"POYO!" Kirby interrupted. "Drawinpoyo! Tuff!" He searched all around for the drawing he did, but he couldn't find it.

"you can make another one later, Kirby," Tiff told him. "Anyways, I was drawing with him, until we heard something that sounded like thunder. We decided to go inside, until Meta Knight told us that there was a demon beast in the castle. For sure Dedede must have ordered it! Anyway, Meta Knight told us that that beast shot beams from two orbs it had from its hands. What ever those beams touched, disappeared. There was one exception, however. If the beams touched metal, it would bounce off. He ordered me to go get the mask. That's when I came.

"When you guys gave me the mask, I ran back to where they were. The beast noticed me, and fired a beam at me. In defense, I raised the mask, and it hit , bouncing back at the demon. It hit its arm, making it disappear. It got angry, and it it was about to hit me, when Meta Knight saved me, and he told me to get to safety. I did, and he took the mask. When I went to the top to watch from the balcony, I got to see a little bit, until the monster brought the fog again. After a while, I heard the demon beast scream. Then I heard Kirby scream Meta Knight's name. That's when I ran.

"When I arrived, it was hard to see, but I managed to find Kirby and Meta Knight. Kirby was fine, but Meta Knight was just like he is now. You two arrived, and that's when I asked Kirby what had happened." Tiff finished, and she breathed deeply.

Sword and Blade gasped. "So...Meta Knight got hit by that beam...does that mean that he's going to disappear...?"

"I don't think so...I think he would have been gone already. But I hope that he doesn't-"

A loud _CLANG! _From the room interrupted Tiff, and it made them all jump. Sword and Blade rushed into the room, with their weapons drawn out. They relaxed a bit when they saw that it had just been Galaxia that had fallen to the floor, but they tensed up a bit more, when they didn't see their lords eyes through the mask.

Sword looked at Blade, then he whispered. "S-sir Meta Knight?" He extended a hand towards the mask, hesitating a little. Then, he took it off, and he gasped.

Blade gasped, too. Underneath the mask, was a tiny blue puffball. It's eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, and it's mouth opened and closed with every breath it took.

"M-Meta Knight! META KNIGHT! WAKE UP!" Sword shouted, thinking that his master was disappearing by getting smaller, and smaller.

The puffball gave a jolt, and it's eyes bolted open. It looked around sleepily.

"Meta Knight, sir! Look at what is happening to you! You're shrinking!" Blade shouted.

"...poyo..." Meta Knight replied, and went back to sleep.

"D-did he just-?"

Sword nodded. Both knights screamed.

**Well, there you have the first chapter! Forgive me if my short battle scene isn't very good, I'm not so good at those things XP I assume that Meta knight's mask is made out of metal, so if it's not, forgive me. If there's anything I made a mistake on, please let me know. It's been a while since I've watched Kirby! Please review! you'll get cookies! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah...woah! I honestly didn't think that many people would review!Thank you all :D You all get two cookies just cause I'm so happy! And those who read, you also get cookies! :D**

**Four Letters: I know that, but I really didn't know how to put it in any other way... XP But thanks for the nice review! :D**

**Syani123: Hahah, don't worry. I won't make it a Meta KnightxFumu. I know, when I re-read it, I was like...it kind of looks like that's going to happen...but no XD**

**Also, I will be saying Customer Service, and Holy Nightmare Co., and demon beast for the "Nightmare Enterprises" and "monster" as they say it in English. And...Blade is a girl in my story, like in the Japanese version...not like...in the English version where I don't even understand what Blade is saying...XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby Characters!**

"B-But...HOW?" Blade asked herself. She put the mask back on the sleeping baby, and then took it off, as if that would bring their lord back.

"What happened? Why did you guys scream?" Tiff asked, and walked into the room, along with Kirby.

Tiff jumped back when she saw Meta Knight. "M-Meta Knight?! Is that really...?"

Sword nodded. "I woke him up right now and he said 'poyo'... Meta Knight would never say that just to play around..."

Kirby jumped up on the bed, and looked at the blue puffball. He was smaller than him! The pink puffball began to poke the smaller puffball. "Met Knipoyo..."

Meta Knight woke up slowly with an irritated look. He stared at Kirby with bright, white eyes.

"POYO!" Kirby said cheerfully. Meta Knight only continued to stare.

"...Met Knipoyo...?"

Stare.

"Met..."

Stare.

"...TIFFPOYO!" Kirby cried out. "Met Knipoyo...starepoyo..."

"No need to get scared Kirby. Meta Knight has only been turned into a baby...somehow...He won't be able to talk to you right now, like he used to." She turned to Sword Knight and Blade Knight. "Sword! Blade! I need to speak with King Dedede! He's the one who ordered the demon beast, so he should know about what happened! Bring Meta Knight, so he can see what happened!"

Blade nodded. She went over to the sleepy blue puffball, who continued to stare at Kirby. She picked him up in her arms. Meta Knight then began to squirm in her arms.

"Whoa...w-whoa...easy there Meta Knight...Sword! A little help here!"

Sword went over to help her. He grabbed his master in his arms. Meta Knight squirmed harder.

"C-calm down! Sheesh! I've never known babies to squirm this hard—AAAAH!" Sword shouted. Meta Knight had fallen out of his arms, and rolled across the floor. But he didn't cry.

Blade hit Sword's shoulder. "Nice going, smart one!"

"Hey! He was squirming harder in my arms, than with you!" Sword said defensively.

"Fine, whatever you say. Let's try to both carry him. It may be easier."

"No, I got a better idea!" Sword rushed to his bed, and pulled out a baby stroller from underneath.

"...why do you have that under your bed...?"

"...just...because..."

Blade shook her head. She picked up Meta Knight, and she placed him in the stroller. The baby frowned up at her, still irritated from being woken up. She smiled.

"Ok Sword, you bring the stroller, since you had it," She said, walking in front with Tiff and Kirby.

"But..." Sword began. "I don't know how to push baby strollers..." He frowned, and crossed his arms. Well, this shouldn't be too hard, right? He put both hands on the handle, and began to walk forward, pushing it. Then he went a little faster. He laughed mentally. Why was he so scared to push it? It's not hard!

Sword crashed into the wall, making him lunge forward, and almost fly over the stroller. He rubbed his head. "Guess I should have looked where I was going..."

0000000000000000000000000

King Dedede was pacing around his room. He was anxious to know who had won. He hadn't seen the demon beast he ordered in a while, nor had he seen Kirby. The king was about to shout out Escargoon's name, so he could check if Kirby was still around, until Tiff came bursting in through the room.

"King Dedede!" She shouted. "Why would you order a demon beast to make Kirby disappear?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The king told her. "Kirby is always getting in my way, and messing up my plans! Also, never burst in my throne room like that! The only time you can come in, is if I call you up!"

She ignored the second part. "Well, have a look and see what your demon beast did..." Blade stepped in through the doors. Then came in Sword, with the baby stroller, which was bent and missing a wheel.

"How did that happen?" Blade whispered to Sword, pointing at the stroller. Sword sighed. "Long story..."

King Dedede peeked inside the stroller to see a sleeping blue puffball. "What? Why did my demon beast make Kirby blue?! And why is he in a stroller?!"

"That's not Kirby!" Tiff said. Kirby came in right behind her.

"Then...who's that?"

"Take a guess. Why do you thing Sword and Blade are here?"

"No...It's not Meta Knight...is it?"

"Yes it is!"

King Dedede took a step back. "META KNIGHT LOOKS JUST LIKE KIRBY?!"

"So you haven't seen him without his mask, have you? Anyways., your demon beast turned him into a baby! Can you explain why?"

King Dedede put a hand on his chin. "Supposedly everything its beam touched...had to make the object disappear. Kirby was supposed to have gotten hit to disappear. The guy from Holy Nightmare Co . Told me that it would subtract this many years..." He grabbed his manual, and found the information on Eradicator, and he found the numbers. "From Kirby. Kirby would come back about this many, many years later. So if Meta Knight got this number subtracted from his age...making him a baby...then that means...!"

Dedede looked at the stroller, wide eyed. "Then that means that META KNIGHT WAS ABOUT THAT MANY YEARS OLD!"

Tiff and Dedede stared at the stroller with wide eyes. Meta Knight WAS old...

Tiff cleared her throat. "You better find a way to fix this! Contact the guy from Holy Nightmare Co., and tell him that you need this fixed! If Meta Knight stays like this, then whose going to protect you? Sword and Blade can, maybe the Waddle Dee can, and Kirby maybe can protect you, but Meta Knight was your best Knight!"

"You're right!" King Dedede pushed a button on the chair, bringing up the big television screen. The Customer Service guy appeared on the screen. Before he could speak, Dedede spoke.

"Your demon beast cost me my best knight!" He roared angrily.

"...and how is this my fault?" Customer service asked.

"I don't know! But it's your fault! Now you need to give me something to get him back! Look at what happened to him!" King Dedede pointed at the baby stroller. Baby Meta Knight yawned in his sleep. Customer service chuckled.

"Well, it's your fault for ordering a demon beast, your highness, not mine." He said. "There is a way to get him back, but it will cost you."

"I don't care! My safety is first!" Dedede said.

"Okay, do you still have Eradicator there?"

The king turned to Kirby. "Kirby! Where did my demon beast go?"

Kirby hid behind Tiff a little. "Gonepoyo..."

"Y-you defeated him?" The pink ball nodded.

"Oh...then...there really isn't anything I can do..." Customer Service said. "He'll just have to grow back naturally."

Everyone gasped. "B-but that will take a very long time!" the king pointed out.

"...there may be something that I can do to help him grow back to his old age. But I'm not sure if it will work..."

"Doesn't matter! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. Write this down."

"Sure...uh...um...Tiff, y-you write it!"

Tiff sighed, and pulled out her journal that she happened to have at that moment. She readied her pencil.

"Okay first you-" The television shut off, and the lights went out.

"...uhhh..." Tiff said, lowering her journal and pencil.

"NOOO!" Dedede shouted. "Why did the lights have to go out at this very moment?! ESCARGOON!"

A few moments passed, and the snail came in running. "Y-yes your highness?"

"Why did the lights go out?"

"I don't know, sire," Escrgoon admitted. "I was busy cleaning your bedroom, when the lights suddenly went out."

"Well, find the cause and fix it quickly, because I can be in danger!"

"What do you mean? You have the knights to protect you-" He stopped when he noticed the stroller. "Huh? Whose baby is that?" He peeked in the stroller, and saw the sleeping blue puffball.

"That's Meta Knight. He got turned into a baby after the demon beast I ordered shot him with it's beam."

"What?! But how...?"

"I'll explain later! Now go and fix the power!"

Escargoon cringed. "Right away, sire!" With that, he left. The king sat in his chair, and sighed. "You can all leave, and come back later, when the power is fixed," He told the others. They all left, with Sword pushing the stroller once again.

0000000000000000000000000

"You know..." Sword said as they walked across the hallway. "I noticed that Meta Knight...well, THIS Meta Knight, is so serious all the time. I don't think it's normal for a baby to be like that."

"Well, he was probably serious because Kirby woke him up," Blade replied. Kirby replied with an angry "POYO!" as if defending himself.

"Oh, I don't mean anything bad, Kirby! I just mean that probably Meta Knight was annoyed from having had been woken up."

"But, he would just stare at Kirby, for a very long time," Tiff said.

"Yeah, and I accidentally dropped him—But it was because he was squirming too much!" Sword told them. "And when he fell, he didn't even cry. Meta Knight was strong, but I'm thinking that it's the war that made him strong. He shouldn't be THAT strong now."

"Are you suggesting that we take him for a check up?" Tiff asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, something could be wrong with him, because of the blast from the beam. And we don't want him to be that way, right?"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"Okay then, to Dr. Yabui's..."

0000000000000000000000000

"Well, about time you came! You two never come!" The doctor told Sword and Blade when they entered through the door. He noticed the stroller. "AH! Congratulations you two! What's the name of your baby?"

Sword and Blade jumped about 15 feet away from each other. "WHAAAT?!" Sword shouted, looking at Blade, and blushing underneath his helmet.

"N-no! This isn't ours! Y-you see. It's Sir Meta Knight. The King ordered another demon beast to go after Kirby, and this is what happened," Blade explained. Kirby and Tiff entered the office. Dr. Yabui looked inside the stroller. Meta Knight was awake, and looking angrily at Dr. Yabui.

"Ah, yes, I see," He said. "Anyways, do all of you need a check up?"

"No," Tiff said. "We just need you to do a check up on Meta Knight. You see, he's not acting normal for a baby."

"Okay. Well, Sword, Blade, since Meta Knight has never come for a check up, you two should fill out his papers, as if you were his parents!" He handed them a clipboard with papers.

Sword tensed up, and Blade snatched the clipboard from the doctor's hands. She began to fill out the empty spaces. Sword stood there awkwardly, then went to go help Blade.

Yabui turned to look at Tiff and Kirby. "Would you two like a check up?"

"Um, no, thanks," Tiff said. "It hasn't been six months yet..."

"POYO!" Kirby shouted. He noticed the lollipops on the counter. He reached out to grab one, but Dr. Yabui smacked his stubby hand. "Those are for the patients!"

Kirby rubbed his hand. "Poyo..." He said sadly.

"Don't worry, Kirby. I'll buy you a bigger lollipop than the ones here," Tiff whispered to Kirby. The pink puffball cheered.

Blade finished up the papers, and handed them to the doctor. "We tried to do our best to fill them out," She said. Dr. Yabui looked them over briefly, and stuffed them into some drawer.

"Okay, bring Meta Knight into this room," The doctor said, pointing at a door. Blade opened the door to let Sword push in the stroller. He accidentally tripped, pushing the stroller in hard, by accident. It hit the opposite wall, and broke apart. Meta Knight rolled out, looking around him with a surprised expression.

Blade glared at Sword. Sword stood up. "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine!" Blade just rolled her eyes.

Tiff and Kirby entered in next. The lights were still on, here. Maybe the power only went out at the castle?

Last, came in Dr. Yabui. He closed the door.

"Alright," He said. "Since I have no idea what age Meta Knight is, I'll just do tests that I do on new born babies." He picked up Meta Knight, and put him on the examination bed. Meta Knight immediately became interested in the stethoscope that the doctor had.

"Mmmh..." He said, and reached out one of his short hands towards the stethoscope. The doctor held the stubby hand back.

"No! You mustn't touch!" Yabui told Meta Knight. Meta Knight frowned. He tried to get out of the grip, but it was no use. He made a frustrated sound.

"He's acting normal to me..." Dr. Yabui stated. "What was it that made you think that he wasn't acting normal?"

"Well, when he falls...or gets dropped on accident...he doesn't cry. I mean, Kirby falls, and he doesn't cry...but, Meta Knight is smaller, which probably means that he's younger. And that's not normal for babies. Also, he would just stare sometimes. Not just like a little bit. But like for a VERY long time." Tiff explained.

Dr. Yabui grabbed his otoscope, and examined Meta Knight's ears (Umm...wherever they are...). "Those things don't sound so bad to me," The doctor commented. "But I guess it is best just to check. His ears are okay."

He grabbed his stethoscope. Meta Knight's eyes lit up to see the object he wanted to grab get close to him. However, he shouted out when it touched his chest. It was cold!

"Hmmm...heartbeat sounds fine...so do his lungs..." The stethoscope went to the baby's back. The cape was still on Meta Knight, since they were his wings. Dr. Yabui moved the cape a little to the side. "...yep, his breathing is good—HEY!"

Meta Knight had turned around, and grabbed the stethoscope. He squealed in joy, and put a part of it in his mouth.

"NO! Don't do that!" Dr. Yabui shouted, and tried to pull the stethoscope out. After a few seconds, he was able to do so. Meta Knight squealed angrily.

"This is not a toy!" He said angrily, and put the stethoscope somewhere else. He got the device for checking the eyes. The light flashed on Meta Knights eyes.

"They look normal..." The doctor said. Meta Knight reached up, and grabbed the device for checking the eyes. He banged it on the bed, and was amused by how it seemed to bounce back. He hit the bed again. Dr. Yabui grabbed the device back angrily. Meta Knight shrieked, "POYO!"

"This is not a toy!" Dr. Yabui told Meta Knight once again. Meta Knight seemed to pout. The doctor held the blue puffball back, and tried to open the baby's mouth to look at his throat. Meta Knight refused.

"Open!" Dr. Yabui ordered. Meta Knight just stared at him. Sword got n idea, and he made weird sounds to see if Meta Knight would laugh, but the blue puffball continued to stare at the doctor. Everyone stared at Sword.

Kirby jumped up to the bed. ""Poyo..." He said. "Poyopen poyo."

The blue ball continued to stare at the doctor. Kirby got an idea. He knew that Meta Knight was ticklish, since he had tickled his teacher before. He reached his stubby hands out to the knight, and began to tickle him.

Meta Knight's mouth began to curl into a smile, and his mouth opened. Out came the cutest laugh they had all heard. Meta Knight tried to push away the pink puffball, but Kirby wouldn't let him.

The doctor got the chance to examine the smaller puffball's throat. It was fine. Kirby stopped tickling, and Meta Knight went back to his serious face.

"Now I'll check his reflexes," Dr. Yabui said. He touched Meta Knight's cheek , and Meta Knight turned in that direction. He touched the other cheek, and the baby turned in that direction. The cappy doctor then measured Meta Knight's height, which was a little hard, since Meta Knight was bouncing up and down a lot. The doctor then grabbed Meta Knight, and put him on a weight scale. He jotted something down on a piece of paper, and then put the blue puffball back on the examination bed.

"Okay, I just need to do one more important thing..." The doctor said and he left the room to go get something.

Blade whispered to Sword, "If we ever get Meta Knight back to his age, and he finds out we brought him here, boy is he going to get mad..."

Sword nodded. "And hopefully he doesn't remember..."

Dr. Yabui came back with a needle like thing. He forced Meta Knight to sit down, and he did a heel prick on the baby. There was a high pitched scream, that came from the blue puffball. Everyone except Dr. Yabui covered their ears.

"I just needed to do a PKU test to check if he has an enzyme needed to use phenylalanine. I'll be back." The cappy doctor left the room once again. He came back almost immediately.

"Yep, he's fine. No need to worry if he doesn't cry when he falls. Sure, many babies don't do that, but it's normal. Also, it's normal if he stares a lot."

Blade grabbed Meta Knight, who was whimpering a little bit, and took him outside of the room. Everyone else followed.

"Wait, so was that whole check up thing pointless, since you already knew it was normal?" Blade asked.

"I wouldn't say pointless, because I got to do a check up on Meta Knight for the very first time!" The doctor said. "Now, how about doing a check up on you two?"

Sword and Blade took a step back. "No, sorry, we're in a hurry!" Sword replied. "Let's go, Tiff, Kirby." They hurried out of the doctors.

"Just remember to take good care of him!" The doctor called after them.

0000000000000000000000000

The five went back to the castle. The lights were still not working, so the Waddle Dee were all putting candles on the castle walls. The little Knight had fallen asleep in Blades arms, after much struggling.

They arrived at the doors in front of the doors that lead to the room where Tiff and her family stayed. Tiff had suggested that since her parents knew how it was to take care of a baby, maybe they could help out. But when they entered, they found the living room empty, except for Tuff, who was laying on the couch lazily. When he spotted the others, he sat up.

"About time ya got here,sis!" He said. "Where were you?"

"I was busy, as a matter of fact!" Tiff replied. Kirby walked in behind Tiff, holding the soccer ball.

"Oh yeah. Tuff! Apologize to Kirby for getting mad at him! You know it wasn't his fault!"

Tuff opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it. He knew it hadn't been Kirby's fault for kicking the ball the wrong way. So he shouldn't have had gotten mad at him.

The boy sighed. "Yeah...I'm sorry. You know I tend to get mad a lot. But that's just the way I am. Anyways, there was no reason for me to have gotten mad at you, since it was never your fault. Can you forgive me?"

Kirby smiled, and he ran over to Tuff. He handed Tuff the ball, and he hugged they boy. Tuff laughed.

His eyes (I wonder how he can see through his hair XD) wandered over to Sword and Blade, and then to the sleeping puffball. He got off the couch and walked over to them.

"Hey, why does that look like Kirby?" The small boy asked.

"...Look closely..." Sword replied. "It's sir Meta Knight."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"It's true."

"How?"

"Do you remember hearing any fighting going on?"

"No, I didn't hear anything..."

Sword sighed, and he retold everything that had happened. Tiff stepped in once or twice to explain it from her point of view. When they finished, Tuff stood there in shock.

"So he's really a baby...?" Then, Tuff laughed.

"It's not funny!" Tiff scolded her brother. "We need to find a way to get him back! Don't you know? If the castle gets attacked, or Cappytown gets attacked, and Kirby can't defeat whatever attacks it, Meta Knight won't be around to help! Dedede was finding a way to turn him back, but we had some difficulties, so he's working on it right now. In the meantime, we need someone who knows about taking care of babies, to help us. That's why I'm looking for mom and dad. Where are they?"

Tuff rubbed the back of his head. "Well...remember that trip they were going to go on for their anniversary, but they never went?"

"Don't tell me they went!"

"...yeah, they did. They were waiting for you to tell you goodbye, but you never showed up, and they were going to be late for their flight...so they left, and they told me to tell you they said bye. They asked a few of the cappies if they could check on us once in a while, since they didn't have time to get a babysitter.

Tiff sighed loudly, and she put a hand on her forehead. "What are we going to do with Meta Knight?! Maybe...we could ask the Cappies that have children..."

"NO!" Sword and Blade shouted. "Never ask the Cappies for anything!"

"W-why...?"

"I don't know...they just...I just don't like something about asking them for things...they over exaggerate, and sometimes they over complicate the simplest things..." Blade said.

"Anyways, Tiff...don't you remember anything your mom did when she was taking care of Tuff?" Sword asked.

Tiff put a finger on her chin. "Not really..."

"We're doomed!" Sword wailed.

Meta Knight suddenly stirred, and he looked at Blade with sad eyes. Tears began to form in his little eyes, and his mouth began to quiver.

"Oh no...oh no...please don't...don't..." Blade Pleaded.

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

Meta Knight opened his tiny mouth, and he began to cry. Loudly.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Sword shouted, and he covered his ears. "Why did he all of a sudden begin to cry?! I thought he didn't cry!"

"I don't know!" Blade shouted over the screams. She tried to rock Meta Knight a little bit to calm him down, but he continued to cry.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know!"

"Guys!" Tiff shouted. "GUYS!"

Both Knights stopped panicking.

"I think he's just hungry."

"Oh..." Both Knights said at the same time.

"I'll get the candy!" Sword said and began to go for the sweet stuff. Tiff stopped him. "No!" She said. "Babies can't eat candy! They can't eat anything solid!"

"But Kirby is a baby, and he eats solid things. And he doesn't even have teeth!"

"Based on what I have observed that Meta Knight does, I'm guessing that he's only a few weeks old. It's best to give him milk, like other babies."

"But, we don't have any bottles for babies. And we don't have any milk, either."

"Yeah, neither do we, sis!" Tuff spoke up.

"Then we need to go shopping at the grocery store!" Tiff announced.

Kirby's eyes lit up at the sound of the word 'grocery store'. "POYO!" He said happily.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! Yay! Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but I really didn't have time this week. I had so much to do, and I still do, but I managed to squeeze this chapter in :D I noticed that I hardly added any of Kirby in this chapter. I'll try to add him a bit more in the next chapter, and more of Meta Knight! :3 Heheh, I just love messing around with Sword and Blade, especially Sword XD I didn't mean to make it seem like Tiff and Tuff's parents just left without getting a baby sitter for them, as if not caring if they were left alone XD Like I said, I didn't have that much time, and writing about a babysitter would take a little more time. Okay! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh I am so, so sorry for not updating! Don't die! And don't attack me! XD I've been so stressed out because of school! So I didn't have time to update sooner. It's always school, isn't it...DX**

**Four Letters: COME BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIE JAR! OR MY MINIONS WILL COME AFTER YOU! :D**

**Syani123: Go ahead. Do a story with Meta Knight as a baby. Don't be afraid. You won't copy my, as you say it, "brilliant" (aww, thanks for calling it brilliant :D) idea. You won't copy it as long as you don't do the same things in this story. So GO FOR IT!**

**Lunara the Aura: Thanks! :D**

**Aurastar2327: Uhh...no! XD Just Kidding! Yeah, you can, but for what would you like to use the ideas? **

**I'm in a bit of a writers block...which I hate so much...but hopefully it comes out good. I already have the ideas of how it's gonna end, but I need to fill in the middle! Meta Knight here is a few weeks old, but I'm going to make him act a bit more older. You know, like more curious and stuff, cause I mean, it would be plain boring just to have him sit and stay there XD Who says puffballs have to act their age? Hahah okay Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kirby Characters!**

The six arrived at Tuggle's convenience store later that afternoon. The young blue puffball was still crying, in Sword's arms. Tiff had her journal with her, where she wrote down everything they would need to buy for the young Meta Knight.

"Okay," Tiff said over the noise as they stood outside the doors of the store. She opened up her journal.  
"We're going to need formula milk, some diapers, some bottles, some pacifiers, and maybe a little crib, and a few other supplies. Then we should head to Gengu's toy store to buy like two or three toys for him for when he starts to cry. But we don't want to buy so many things right now because we never know. We could know how to get Meta Knight back by tomorrow!"

"And do you think we could get another stroller?" Sword whined. "He's not heavy, but your arms get tired after carrying something for so long! And he squirms too much!"

"Only if you don't break it again!" Blade told him. As they entered the store, she grabbed the crying and squirming Meta Knight from Sword's arms.

Tuggle turned towards the noise, and he greeted them. "Hey Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, Sword, Blade, and...Sword and Blade's baby."

Sword and Blade tensed up.

"He. is. Not. Our. Baby." Blade said through gritted teeth. She then sighed loudly. "Why does everyone think that?!"

"Hi, Tuggle!" Tiff greeted back. "Do you know where we can find the baby section in your store?"

"Uh, yeah. It's in the very back, to the right. But, who's baby is that, then?" Tuggle asked, bewildered.

Tiff explained everything that had happened, and what they planned to do in the mean time. "So we're going to take care of him for now. Besides, I feel like we are returning him a favor for all those times he saved our lives."

"Hmm, I see. Yeah, everything you need is in the back!"

"Okay, thanks! Come on, Kirby! Tuff! Sword and Blade!"

Kirby ran after Tiff as he glanced hungrily at all the isles with food. "Poyo..." He murmured sadly. Then he suddenly remembered about what Tiff had said to buy him a lollipop. "POYO!" He shouted.

Tiff and Tuff stopped. "What is it, Kirby?" Tuff asked.

"lollipoyo," He said.

"Oh, that's right! I told Kirby I would buy him a lollipop. But you have to wait a bit, okay Kirby? This is more important!" Tiff said and continued on. The pink puffball stared at the candy section for a while, and then went with Sword and Blade.

Sword and Blade were behind a bit, but it was because the blue baby was squirming too much.

"Jeez, I never thought that he was this loud!" Sword shouted. The cries caught the attention of all the cappies in the store.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted happily as he spotted Sword and Blade.

"Say, Kirby, would you mind watching Meta Knight while we go help Tiff and Tuff out?" Sword asked. Blade nudged him with her elbow. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Come on! I feel like my ears are going to burst any minute now! I need a break from all the crying! Besides, Kirby can probably calm him down!"

Blade hesitated, then said, "Alright...Would you, Kirby?"

A chance to be with his teacher? Of course! "POYO!" Kirby confirmed happily.

Blade smiled and put down the wailing knight. "Don't leave from this spot, okay Kirby?" Kirby nodded. Both knights left to help Tiff and Tuff.

Kirby turned to look at his teacher. It felt a bit odd for him to be taller than his mentor. And all the crying was starting to make his ears hurt.

"Poyo," Kirby said and rubbed the back of the baby's head. "No crypoyo."

Meta Knight actually stopped crying with a small "oh!" The last of the tears slided down from his cheeks, and his small mouth curved upwards a bit. The rubbing felt nice. Kirby gave a small smile. Now it was his turn to be one to make someone feel better. He remembered that Meta Knight would always pat him on the head when he did something good, and that's what Kirby did. He patted Meta Knight on the head, for not crying anymore.

Meta Knight laughed. It felt funny to be patted on the head. Kirby did it again. He laughed harder. Kirby couldn't help but laugh as well. It wasn't funny, but a baby's laughter is contagious. Meta Knight tried to copy Kirby. He got up on wobbly feet, and tiptoed up to reach the top of Kirby's head, but he fell forward, and stayed there.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby shrieked in alarm. He was scared that maybe Meta Knight was hurt. So he ran after Tiff for help. When he left, Meta Knight slowly got up, and crawled away from the spot.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Hey sis! How about this bottle?" Tuff asked his sister as they looked through the baby isle. He was holding up a baby bottle with a baby elephant painted on it.

"Aww, that one's adorable!" Tiff said and grabbed it. She put it in the basket she was carrying. "Now, we'll only get two. Okay, so we already got three pacifiers, two bottles, the diapers, and the formula milk. We need the crib, and I guess we could buy a stroller. Where did you say you saw those things, Tuff?"

"The next isle over, come on!" Tuff said and ran. The others followed him, until Kirby ran up to them.

"Poyo! Met Knipoyo!" Kirby shouted.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Sword asked Kirby. "You're supposed to be watching Meta Knight!"

"Met Kni! Met Kni!"

"Is he trying to say that something happened to Meta Knight?!" Blade asked Tiff and Tuff.

"Maybe, let's go!" Tiff said, and they all ran after Kirby, only to find that Meta Knight was gone.

"Poyo?" Kirby murmured.

"Where's Meta Knight?" Tiff asked the pink puffball.

Kirby shrugged and began looking around.

"Kirby! Sword and Blade told you to not to leave this spot because this would happen! Now we gotta look for him! Thanks a lot, Kirby!" Tuff said angrily.

"Tuff! Don't get mad! It was a mistake. Anyways, let's just look for him. Ask the cappies around you if they have seen Meta Knight. I'll ask Tuggle." Tiff said. The group split up.

"Meta Knight!" Tuff called out. "Where are you?" He peered behind a few boxes that were at the corner. Meta Knight wasn't there. Tuff sighed. Of course he didn't expect it to be that easy, but he didn't expect a baby to get far in a little while. Then again, Meta Knight was smart, so if he was trying to hide from them, then he must be a smart baby...

"Meta Knight! Where are you?!" Sword called out. He and Blade were looking in another part of the store.

"You know he's not going to respond, right?" Blade told him as she moved a few supplies to check behind them.

"Yeah, but it's worth a try..." Sword replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have left Meta Knight with Kirby. I mean, Kirby sometimes just doesn't have the patience to stay in one place. Don't just stand there! Help me look!"

"I am! I am! I was just seeing if I saw him walk by—wait, can he even walk?! We've carried him all this time. Maybe not, because of what Tiff said, that he looked to be about a few weeks old."

"Yeah."

Sword crouched down and moved a few things around. "Where would I go if I was baby Meta Knight...?"

Blade stood up. "Hey, have you seen a blue puffball that looks like Kirby only smaller?" She asked a cappy that was passing by.

The Cappy shook her head. "No, I haven't, sorry."

Blade sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tiff ran to Tuggle. "Tuggle! Tuggle! Have you seen Meta Knight?!"

"Meta Knight? No. Why ?" Tuggle asked as he closed the cashier box.

"Um, well he wandered off...And I was wondering if you had seen him..."

"No, sorry."

Tiff spotted the telephone. "Say, Tuggle...can you make announcements in the store through that?" She asked.

The cappy nodded. "Yeah. You wanna use it?" Tiff nodded. Tuggle grabbed the telephone, and dialed a number. He then handed it to Tiff. Tiff spoke:

"_Attention Cappies. If you see a small blue puffball that looks like Kirby, but is smaller, please bring him to the cashier desk. Thank you!"_

Tiff handed back the phone to Tuggle. "Thanks! Please let me know if someone brings him here, okay Tuggle? I'll keep searching!" With that, she ran off.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Poyo!" Kirby called out. He felt bad that it had been his fault that Meta Knight got lost, but he thought that Meta Knight had gotten hurt! So you couldn't really blame him.

A box fell next to him, scaring him a little. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello there Kirby!" A Cappy greeted. Kirby greeted back. "Are you searching for a smaller blue puffball that looks like you? Like they said in the speaker?" He said. Kirby nodded.

"Relative of yours?"

"Po...?" Kirby began, but shook his head harder.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope you find him...or her...Say, now that I think about it, I think I saw something blue pass by me a few minutes ago...before the announcement. I was by the cleaning stuff."

Kirby's head perked up at this, and he quickly ran towards that section. He shouted a "Thankpoyo!" as he left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tuff kicked an empty box that was in the way of his path. He had found no sign of the blue puffball anywhere. How could the five of them not find him? And also, especially now that the announcement had been made, how could no one have seen him?! He ran a hand over his hair. Suddenly, he saw Kirby run past him at full speed.

"Kirby!" He called out, but he knew that the pink ball wouldn't stop. Maybe he found Meta Knight? The boy decided to follow.

They arrived at the cleaning isle. Kirby tried his best to explain what someone had told him, and Tuff understood. They began searching the isle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tiff sighed loudly. She was frustrated. Where in the world could Meta Knight have gone?! She needed a plan. Well, not a plan, but something to get an idea of what she could do to find the baby. She put a hand on her chin, and thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "That's it!" Tiff exclaimed. She began to climb the shelves of the isle she was in, and she stood at the top. She could see almost everything from up there!

Tiff scanned the store. Nothing. Maybe he was in the part of the store she couldn't see from there? She hopped from one shelf, to the other (almost falling off, because the shelves aren't so close to each other), until she reached the shelf at the very back of the store. She scanned the store again. Nothing.

The girl's hand went to her chin, and her gaze wandered off towards the entrance of the store. There, a little blue puffball was crawling towards the doors. She had found him! Tiff smiled. Meta Knight wouldn't be able to go out of the store, since these doors needed someone to push them open.

A cappy girl opened the door wide to enter the store, and turned around to say something to some one, still holding the door wide open. Meta Knight slipped in between the gap of the girl and the door, and went outside. Tiff gasped.

"META KNIGHT'S GOING OUTSIDE!" She shouted loudly. However, she gave a sharp jolt when she shouted, causing the shelf to tilt forwards, and fall. "WAAAH!"

All the other shelves began to tilt one onto the other, like dominoes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Guess he's not here anymore..." Tuff said after he and Kirby had searched the isle. Suddenly, they heard Tiff shout, "META KNIGHT'S GOING OUTSIDE!", and "WAAAH!", and suddenly the shelf collapsed on them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sword and Blade were busy checking the restrooms (Sword in the guy's restroom, and Blade in the girls restroom) , to see if the blue puffball was in there, when they heard Tiff shout out. They ran outside on time to see the shelves collapse. Customers screamed, and ran. Tuggle shouted out in horror.

"Tiff! Tiff! Are you okay?!" Sword shouted. Somewhere beneath the piles of products, Tiffs voice came out. She shouted, "Meta Knight is outside! Get him before something happens!" The two knights ran outside. The blue puffball was crossing the street. Suddenly, the mayor's car came into view, speeding at about 80 miles per hour. The mayor's wife was in the car, for she gave a scream. She and the mayor must have seen Meta Knight on the street, for the mayor suddenly slammed down on the brakes. There was a squeal of tires. Sword cried out, and ran towards Meta Knight. He picked up the blue ball, and jumped out of the way just as the car sped past where Meta Knight had once stood.

Sword stared out of his helmet with wide eyes. Who drives that fast in this town? Meta Knight on the other hand, gave a squeal of happiness, and clapped his little hands.

Blade just stood there, all tense, thinking the same thoughts as Sword. The mayor's car had stopped a few feet from where the store was. The wife had her hands over her eyes, and the mayor ha d wide eyes. His wife mumbled, "I told you not to go that fast..."

"What's your problem?!" Blade shouted and stormed up to the car. "Don't you know that theres people walking around here?! You shouldn't drive that fast!"

"That's what I told him!" The mayor's wife said. "But he said that we were going to be late to get to the doctors on time before he closes..."

"Just, don't do it again...because you could have run over someone..."

The mayor, still too shocked to talk, gave a shaky nod, and he continued on his way.

"What happened?!" Tuff asked as he rushed outside. Kirby followed him, along with Tiff, whose hair was very messy. "I heard a scream, and tires squeal!"

Blade explained to him what happened. "Woah, and I missed all the action?! Aww man!" Tuff replied.

All of a sudden, all the cappies from town came outside.

"What was that noise all about?" One said.

"I heard tires squealing!" another said.

"Did anyone get hurt?!"

"What's going on?"

They all crowded around Sword, who had Meta Knight in his arms.

"Hey, who is that?" A young girl asked and pointed at Meta Knight.

"Poyo!" Meta Knight said in reply and smiled. He seemed to like the attention.

"Aww! He's so adorable!" A cappie said.

"Is that Kirby?" One asked.

"No, Kirby doesn't have yellow eyes," another replied.

"Can I take him home?"

"Is it a he or a she?"

"Oh! I wanna keep him!"

They all began to crowd around Sword, who began to look very uncomfortable. The cappies stared at Meta Knight, as if he was the most amazing thing ever.

"What's so amazing about him?!" Sword couldn't help but shout out. "You've all seen Kirby before, so what's the difference between Kirby and him?!"

"He's cuter! Is he your baby?!" A woman cappie asked.

Sword's face flushed red. "N-no! Even if he was, why would I have a baby that's a puffball?!"

The cappies ignored his, uhh. Question. Some cappies began cooing at Meta Knight, and Meta Knight looked at them rather seriously. Some made faces at him, and Meta Knight would stare at them, and then laugh. Some tickled him, and he wouldn't laugh, until they found the spot.

"Okay! Okay! Show's over!" Sword shouted out. He was tired of having cappies so close to him. He almost felt claustrophobic. I'll bring him back tomorrow if you all wanna see him again!" This was of course, a lie.

"Did you all hear?" chief Bookum said (Yes, he was in the crowd). "The baby will be back tomorrow!"

"Yay!" They all shouted out. Then, the cappies returned to their homes.

Sword sighed. "Good thing they didn't ask who Meta Knight was."

"Did you enjoy being surrounded by cappies?" Blade asked, and chuckled.

"No! Why didn't you do anything?!"

"Because..."

"Well, we should go inside and help Tuggle clean the store...I mean, we did cause all this mess..." Tiff said, while combing her hair with her hands.

"You mean what YOU caused!" Tuff snapped.

"Please Tuff, I'm not in the mood to argue with you..."

"...fine, but you have to clean most of it, okay sis?"

"Yeah, sure..."

A small growl was heard from Meta Knight, and his eyes began to water again. He began to cry, but louder than before.

Tiff put her hands to her temples. "But we should feed Meta Knight first..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

After Helping Tuggle clean the store, and after going to the toy store, the group headed back to the castle. Meta Knight was in Blade's arms (wearing a diaper XD) , sucking on a bottle of milk, the same one since they had been cleaning Tuggle's store. His eyes were closing slowly. Finally, he fell asleep.

Blade noticed this, and she gave the bottle to Sword. The drawbridge was down, so they entered easily. The lights were still not fixed, so the castle was a bit dark.

When they reached Tiff and Tuff's rooms, Tuff collapsed on the couch and fell asleep right away, dropping the stuff he was carrying. Tiff entered sleepily, and she collapsed halfway to her room, and fell asleep. Kirby was sleepwalking in.

"Should we stay with them for the night?" Blade asked sword. You could hear the tiredness in her voice. Sword yawned, and nodded sleepily. It was almost midnight. Sword set down the things they had bought. Blade set Meta Knight on the couch, and she put a pillow on the floor so she could sleep there. Sword put a pillow next to Blade's, and he quickly hit the floor, and fell asleep.

Kirby, after walking in circles for a while, finally fell backwards, and stayed there.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Moments later, Meta Knight woke up, crying loudly again. Blade woke up, rather annoyed. She reached for the bottle to prepare some milk, until she smelled something...odd... _Oh NO!_

"Sword! Sword! Wake up!" Blade whispered, as she softly shook the sleeping knight. He woke up groggily. "Wha-?"

"Can you do me a favor? Please?" Blade put the crying blue puffball into his hands.

"Why is he crying again? He wants more milk?"

"No..." Blade yawned, and began to fall asleep again. She mumbled something Sword couldn't hear. But he understood when he sniffed the air. "No, wait—come on! Blade! Why me?! I don't know how to do this! Blade!" He shook her a few times but she didn't wake up. He sighed. "Why am I always stuck with jobs like this...?"

**AHAHAHA I'm sure you all know what that means! XD Hehe. I'm not so sure what to call the species Meta Knight is, so I just call him puffball XD **

**Pototron MJ Tornada: Kirby didn't sing to Meta Knight...but... *sniff* here's 10 dollars because you got half of it right. I shall miss you, $10.**

**Yeah, I know, short :/ and a bit rushed...:/ I could have added more and stuff...I'll try to in the next chapter... I still didn't have lots of time, and like I said, I had a bit of a writers block...but I hope this turned out okay. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! OH. MY. GOSH. I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Perdonenme! I didn't expect this much time to pass! But, ugh, I was soooooo busy with school! I will bake each of you a dozen cookies, as a way of saying I'm sorry!**

**And I know Meta Knight's eyes aren't yellow. I tried making it silver, BUT it actually looked weird... :/ SO I just made them lightly yellow XP**

**Aww thank you all for your reviews :D Really made me happy! :D**

**Imnobodyanymore: Yeah...thanks...I CAN SEE THAT ITS EMPTY!...now I have to make a WHOLE NEW BATCH! -_- ... But, I guess I deserve that for having have made u guys wait so long XD Besides, I was gonna do that either way XP**

**DreamTraveler470: Yep, you should be getting your cookies soon :D**

**Guest: Sorry, I didn't read any reviews until I had finished the chapter (Which I should read first before making the chapter) But I will try to use that idea in the future. I like that idea XD**

**Death: You'll get ur cookie, soon :D**

**Sorry to say, but I don't think this chapter has any humor at all...ya'll will see why :P *Le sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kirby characters**

It was nighttime. The king paced around his room, dressed in his pajamas. He couldn't sleep. For some reason, he was worried. Probably because he didn't feel so safe anymore. He did have Sword and Blade, but, Meta Knight had been his best knight. And now, he couldn't be protected as well. Nothing really attacked his castle, unless he ordered a Demon Beast, but, he was scared. Like something was going to happen.

"Highness!" Escargoon shouted as he entered the room, making the king jump a little.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK ON MY DOOR BEFORE YOU ENTER?!" King Dedede hollered. The snail cringed a little.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we found the source of the blackout. We're working on fixing it!"

King Dedede went up to the snail angrily. "Well, why don't you tell me when it's already fixed?!"

Escargoon looked at the furious king with wide eyes. "J-just letting you know..." With that, Escargoon left the room.

The king sighed. He also hoped that the lights could be fixed soon.

He hopped onto his bed, making it creak a little, and he pulled the covers up. At dawn, he was barely going to sleep, when a loud _CRACK!_ Made him fall off his bed. Startled, he looked around the room. The lights were on. So the lights were fixed.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Escargoon shouted from another room. The king quickly got up, but fell again, as the light's flashed, and a few sparks flew from the light bulb. "Now what's going on?!" King Dedede shouted. He stood up again, and ran towards his throne room. His transporting machine was going crazy. It was all lit up with lightning, and sparks were going everywhere. Escargoon was hiding behind the throne. Suddenly, there was a big flash from the machine, blinding the snail and the penguin. Then, it was gone, and the lights went off once more.

King Dedede ran up to his cowering servant, and hit him on the head with his huge hammer. "What did you do?!" The king demanded. "What just happened?!"

Recovering from the blow to the head, Escargoon said, "I-I don't know...The waddle dee had finished repairing the lights, when we heard something pop in this room. I came running here, and your machine was going all crazy. But it was working as if you had ordered a Demon Beast. Did you order one? Before the lights went out the first time?"

"N-no...I didn't order anything...nothing...even if I did, something would have ended up at my machine, wouldn't it? But why did it go all crazy and stuff?"

"I told you, I don't know..."

The lights flashed on again, startling the penguin. The television in the throne room came down, and it flashed on.

"Hey there, Dedede," Customer Service greeted happily. "Hope I didn't scare you too much."

"You!" King Dedede raised a finger angrily. "You're the cause of all this?"

"The first black out, no. but I was in charge of sending you a Demon Beast."

"...yeah, which was a big failure, like we told you already-"

"No, not Eradicator...This one I just sent you."

"...You sent me one?"

"Yes...just now...that's what all the fuss was about. I saw when your power came back on, and I decided it was the perfect time to send you a gift."

"But...I don't see anything!"

"Look around!"

The king looked around the room. Nothing looked different. The throne was still there. So was the red carpet, the yellow walls, the thick vines on the walls...Wait...thick vines?!

"Woah! What's that?!" Dedede screamed. Thick vines surrounded almost the whole room, and two foot thorns stuck out from almost everywhere. Purple stuff oozed out of the thorns.

"I recommend you stay as far away from those thorns as possible..." Customer Service warmed. "Anyways, this is Venom. I sent it as a gift to you for free! The only thing you have to pay is the delivery!"

"But I don't want no Demon Beast!" Kind Dedede shouted.

"Dedede, before the blackout, you told me that Meta Knight, your best knight, was turned into a baby, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"And you have always wanted to get rid of Kirby, right? Well, with Meta Knight out of the way, you can finally defeat Kirby once and for all!"

"But-"

"This Demon Beast will follow Kirby, everywhere he goes. All this Demon Beast has to do, is prick Kirby with it's venomous thorns, and Kirby will slowly begin to go...bye-bye. Or it can just squeeze Kirby until...Muahahahaha!" (-I'm sorry if I went a little bit over K+ there O.o And I'm sorry for the cheesy name XD)

"But what if it pricks someone else instead?"

"That's your problem, isn't it? Oh, and I recommend you leave the castle before it pricks you. Ta-ta!" The screen flashed off.

"WAIT! I'M NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT THIS DEMON BEAST! TAKE IT BACK!" The king pushed a button to turn the television back on, which it did, but all it showed was a blank screen. Dedede smashed his fists into the throne.

"Grrrr..."

"Sire, I recommend we leave now...THE VINE IS ALMOST BLOCKING THE WHOLE EXIT!" Escargoon hollered.

Dedede gasped, turned around quickly, and ran out the door with all his might, barely squeezing by, and Escargoon behind him. The waddle dee noticed them running for their lives, and they did the same, not knowing why.

OoO

The sun shined through the living room window, blinding Tiff, and making her wake up. She had fallen asleep on the floor, but she wasn't stiff. She stretched her arms, and turned to look at the rest. Everybody else was asleep on the floor. Tuff was close to Kirby, both asleep on their backs. Sword and Blade were so close to each other, their faces almost touched, but their helmets were in the way. Meta Knight laid between them, with a diaper put on very badly. He was sleeping with the same face as Kirby. This made Tiff smile.

She went to the kitchen, and began to prepare breakfast.

A short while later, Tuff woke up. A little bit of saliva rolled down from his mouth. He wiped it off with his hand, and stretched. It was a nice day. And the smell of pancakes was very pleasing in the morning. He went into the kitchen, and saw Tiff cooking.

"Woah! Sis! You cook?" Tuff asked.

"Morning Tuff! No, I only know how to make pancakes that's all." Tiff flipped over a pancake.

"Can I help?"

"Sure!"

"Poyo..." Kirby said, coming in, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Good morning Kirby!" Tiff greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Poyo!"

"That's good! You wanna help us?"

"POYO!" Kirby shouted happily.

OoO

Blade woke up, a bit sore from sleeping on the ground. She opened her eyes, and shouted out, for Swords face was extremely close to hers. Quickly, she backed away, and accidentally hit herself on the table.

"Oww..." She rubbed the hurt spot, and looked at Sword. She gave him a soft nudge with her foot. "Sword...wake up...come on..."

"...no..." Sword replied sleepily. Blade sighed. She was always used to the both of them waking up at the same time. It just felt weird for one of them to be asleep, and the other awake.

"SWORD!" She shouted. Sword and Meta Knight both shouted out in surprise at the loud shout.

Blade laughed a little. "Sorry, I had to wake you up. I mean, if Meta Knight wasn't a baby, he'd be angry at us that we didn't wake up early in the morning."

She glanced at Meta Knight, who was frowning at her. Blade smiled, and she picked him up. "Sword, you put on the diaper all wrong!"

"Why did you have me do that, then? Why didn't you just do it?" Sword replied, standing up.

"I was tired. Anyways, you have to learn, if someday you have a kid."

Sword blushed a little behind his mask.

"Oh, you two are finally awake!" Tiff said, as she came out from the kitchen. "I made pancakes for us! Come on and eat, you guys!"

"Okay." Sword replied. They went to the table and sat down. Tiff went to the kitchen to prepare Meta Knights milk. She grabbed some powdered milk, and poured it into the bottle, which had warm water in it, before she put the cap on, she noticed Tuff playing catch with Kirby with a Vase.

"Tuff! Don't do that!" She said, and went over to him, snatching the vase away.

"But Tiff!" Tuff whined.

While Tiff was scolding Tuff , a vine began to grow. A thorn grew above the bottle, and a couple drops of the purple stuff oozed out of the thorn, and landed in the bottle. Tiff came back, and put the cap on the bottle, not looking at it, because she was arguing with Tuff.

"And when mom and dad come back, they're going to see that their favorite vase is broken. Why would you even play catch with a vase?" Tiff said, shaking the bottle to mix the stuff inside, not noticing how the milk turned purple.

"I was bored!" Tuff shouted back.

"You get bored too easily!"

"Anyways, you're not mom nor dad to tell me what to do!"

"But I'm your older sister!" She put the bottle in Meta Knight's mouth, and sat down.

"SO what?"

"So, I-"

"POYO!" Kirby suddenly shouted and knocked the bottle away from Meta Knight. Meta Knight shrieked, and looked at Kirby angrily. He was just about to eat!

"POY!" Meta Knight told Kirby.

"POYO!" Kirby said back. He pointed at the bottle, and looked at Tiff. Tiff went to pick it up, and she gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! WHY DID IT TURN PURPLE?!"

"T-Tiff..." Tuff stuttered as he quickly tapped his sisters shoulder. "T-TIFF!"

"What?" She turned around, and saw Tuff pointing at something. Then, she gasped again. Thick vines, were surrounding the group , with many sharp thorns pointing at them, Sword and Blade took out their swords. The vine continued to circle around them, each thorn dripping purple poison.

"Blade!" Sword shouted out, and Blade nodded. Together, they cut through a thick vine in one slash, to make an escape for them. "GO!"

Tiff grabbed Kirby, and she ran out through the gap. Tuff ran out as well. The vine split in two, and one lunged after Kirby and the others.

Blade slashed at the vine, cutting a small piece off. She lunged at Meta Knight to grab him, and barely managed to, just as the vine swiped at the chair where Meta Knight had been sitting.

The gap had closed. Sword tried to leap over the vine, but it smacked him down. Luckily, there were no thorns where the vine had hit him. Meta Knight began to whimper.

Blade slashed at the vine with one hand, holding the blue puffball in the other hand. Her weapon would hit the thick Venom, and make a large slash, but it would quickly heal itself. She grunted.

"Sword! We have to hit it together! When I try-" She began, but quickly dodged the vine that swiped at her. "when I try to slash it, it's not enough! So we have to do this together!"

"Alright!"

OoO

"Don't stop running!" Tiff shouted. She was running down the castle hallway with Kirby in her arms, and Tuff right behind her. Venom was chasing after them furiously.

Tiff looked behind her quickly, and only saw Tuff struggling to keep up. She skidded to a halt.

"Wait! Where are the others?!"

"Tiff, don't stop! You said to keep running!" Tuff reminded her.

"But Sword and Blade and Meta Knight are still back there! What if they're not alright?!"

Venom gave an awful shriek, one that sounded a lot like Eradicators shriek, and lunged forward.

"Sis! Look out!" Tuff shouted, and he shoved his sister and Kirby out of the way. Kirby fell out of Tiff's arms, and bounced across the floor and hit the wall.

"Poyo..." Kirby muttered as he stood up, and rubbed his head. He barely had time to dodge as the vine slashed at him with its thorns.

"Kirby!" Tiff shouted. She started to run towards him, but the vine pounded the ground, causing her to scream and fall to the ground.

"Tiff! I think you should call the warp star!" Tuff shouted over a roar.

"But it's too dangerous! What if the warp star gets damaged?! AAH!" She bent down just as the vine swooped over her head.

"POYO!" Kirby shouted out. Venom shot out purple stuff from its thorns. A bit splashed onto Kirby, making the spot hurt a lot. A few tears escaped his eyes from the pain.

"Sis! You have to do it! There's no other way!" Tuff shouted. Tiff hesitated for a brief second, and then inhaled, and shouted, "WARP ST—AAAHH!" She didn't get to finish, because venom had once again swiped it's vine over their heads, but this time, it smashed the castle wall, causing a lot of it to break into little pieces. It smashed the ground angrily, causing the floor to collapse and break.

OoO

Sword and Blade were running for their lives. They had managed to escape the room, but now they had angered the Demon Beast. It was shrieking horribly.

Meta knight, in Blade's arms, seemed to be having fun. He was smiling, and laughing. Blade frowned. If only he knew that they were running for their lives, he wouldn't find this amusing.

Sword suddenly grunted, and stopped running. A sharp pain had hit his side. Blade turned around to face him, and saw that he was looking at the floor, holding his side.

"Sword! Sword!" She ran towards him. "Sword! Are you okay?"

Sword looked at Blade, and said, "Y-yeah! But keep going! I'll take care of this! You have to take care of sir Meta Knight!"

"Don't act all brave and stuff! We can do this together! You can't do it alone!"

"But you have-"

"We just need to find a safe place to leave him, and then we can fight this thing!"

Sword nodded, and then stood up straight. "Let's go!"

OoO

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff had fallen down the castle, and were tossed outside, in the back yard of the castle. Kirby was the first to recover.

"Poyo!" He shouted, and ran to Tiff and Tuff. Tuff stirred, and then sat up, holding his head. "Oww...That—SIS!"

He had spotted his sister unconscious next to him. "Sis, wake up! Wake up!" He moved over to her, and turned her over on her back. She showed no signs of waking up. He looked up towards the castle, and saw the entire thing covered by the horrible plant. Two vines were slithering down the walls, towards them. Tuff shivered in fear.

"D-don't come any closer!" Tuff cried, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference whether he said that or not. He grabbed a nearby stick, and held it in front of him, while stepping out in front of Tiff and Kirby. "Stay behind me, Kirby!"

"Poyo.." Kirby muttered.

Venom fired a thorn at Tuff. Tuff shouted out, and ducked. The thorn flew through where his head had been, and it broke the stick in half. Tuff dropped the stick in shock. He backed away slowly, but tripped on Tiff. Usually, Meta Knight would save them around this time, but in his current state...

Venom lunged forwards, after shrieking awfully. Tuff screamed and closed his eyes.

A loud slicing sound made him open his eyes. He saw Sword and Blade standing in a battle pose, just as the tip of one of the vines fell off. Venom shrieked.

"Sword! Blade!" Tuff shouted in happiness.

"POYO!" Kirby chirped. He knew Sword and Blade would save them.

"GO!" Blade shouted. She dodged a thorn that was aimed at her. "Go Tuff! Kirby! And Take Tiff with you as best as you can!"

"But-" Tuff began.

"GO!"

Tuff, jumped a little, but nodded. "Alright! Let's go, Kirby!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said. He and Tuff dragged Tiff as best as they could across the grass. They had barely made it to the castle part of the yard, when thorn less Vines came up all around them, surrounding the three. (You know, like in The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Yeah. Like that...if you've played it XP) Tuff screamed. He had almost walked into the vine.

Tuff bit his bottom lip, and he turned to where Sword and Blade were fighting, hoping one of them would spot them, and save them. However, they seemed too busy fighting the thing.

"Poyo..." Kirby whimpered, scared. He hid behind Tuff's back, until a vine whipped Kirby's back, making him cry out in pain.

"Kirby!" Tuff cried. He went to the pink puffball, and saw a long, red mark across Kirby's back. Small tears formed in the puffballs eyes.

Tuff hugged Kirby, as if to tell him that everything was alright, even though it wasn't. This wasn't something Tuff would do, but he was feeling better as well, just by hugging the puffball.

The vine whipped again, barely missing Tuff. A third vine followed suit. And then a fourth, then a fifth. Kirby and Tuff were barely dodging these attacks, until Tuff noticed a torch burning not too far from them.

"Kirby! Inhale that torch!" The boy shouted. Obeying, Kirby quickly inhaled the torch, and he transformed into fire Kirby. He dodged a vine, and then breathed flames at the vines surrounding them. The plant whined loudly, and began to go underground. The vines that Sword and Blade were fighting sensed this, and the demon beast got angry. It shrieked loudly, and slithered at amazing speeds towards Kirby.

The pink puffball got ready, and he breathed flames at the thorny vines. However, they went through the fire as if it was nothing. It smacked Kirby hard across the face, leaving another red mark on him. Kirby winced.

"Kirby!" Sword and Blade shouted. They ran to his rescue, but were smacked away by the beast. Kirby recovered, and breathed stronger flames at the beast. It shrugged it off like it was nothing, and sent its thorns flying at everyone. Kirby hid behind a rock, his eyes wide. Why didn't fire work?! This was a plant, after all, wasn't it? And why did it only work on the thorn less vines? If only Meta Knight were alright. He would come help save them.

"Meta Knipoyo..." Kirby whimpered.

Suddenly, the group heard familiar babbling sounds, coming not far from them. They all, even the vine, turned to see the baby Meta Knight crawling across the castle grounds.

"SWORD!" Blade shouted in rage. "I told you we shouldn't have left Meta Knight in that place! I told you we shouldn't have left Meta Knight with Whispy at Whispy Woods!" (Yes, they dropped him off with whispy, and they did have time to do that).

"Well, Whispy is a pretty strong tree! I didn't think Meta Knight would leave! Besides, that place is far away from here, so I presumed he would have been safe! Besides, how did he get here so fast by crawling?" Sword shouted back.

Venom wasn't paying attention to them. It was looking at the little blue ball crawling towards it. It then looked at the reddish-pinkish puffball with flames on its head. Obviously, that one was Kirby...but the blue one looked just like Kirby, only a different color.

The plant made a loud, confused sound. What if the blue one was the actual Kirby it was sent out to destroy? Whichever one it was, why not destroy both, just in case?

Venom sent out another thick vine towards the crawling blue ball.

"POYO!" Kirby shouted, and ran towards Meta Knight. It was his turn to take care of Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade ran to help as well. They rushed at the vine heading towards their lord. Tuff was taking care of his sister, by pulling her to a safe place, and checking if she had no serious wounds.

The vine got to smack Meta Knight's arm, making him shriek out and start crying. Kirby gasped, and got angry. No one did that to his teacher! He blew flames out of his mouth, knowing it wouldn't work, but causing a distraction, so that Venom wouldn't hit the blue puffball.

Sword and Blade got their swords ready, to slash the demon. Kirby turned to look at them fight. Their swords seemed to be doing the trick. Their swords! Thats what he needed! He could go, and retrieve Meta Knights sword, and inhale it, so he could fight as well!

The pink ball took a few steps towards the castle, until he remembered that he couldn't leave his teacher all alone here. He ran back to get him.

"Blade! Help me over here!" Sword shouted. The plant was trying to knock him off of it, as he was cutting a piece off of it. Blade dodged a thorn, which splattered purple stuff on her armor. She ran towards Sword.

The demon beast, on the other hand, saw Kirby picking up Meta Knight. The perfect chance to strike them both!

It knocked Sword off of it, and smashed Blade against a tree. Then, it Sped forwards, sharpened its thorns, and it swung with all its might, puncturing Kirby a little with a thorn, and barely missing Meta Knight. Kirby cried out in pain, and his fire ability was lost, as he and the crying blue puffball were sent flying far away.

**MY COOKIES BURNED! D: Now I have to make new ones for u guys. *Sniff* The things I do for my reviewers...AHAH jk jk. Well, please review! The third, fifth, and seventh reviewer gets an extra large cookie delivered to him/her! :D**


End file.
